Return of Boros
by Geno Kantaro
Summary: What if Boros didn't die from the Serious Punch? What if he was only flung away? Boros is weakened and needs to recover, so he takes refuge in the house of a human. He now knows that Saitama isn't the one the prophecy spoke of. He was too strong. However, he still wanted to know who it was that he was meant to fight. Will he go after Saitama, or will he go after the Hero Hunter?
1. Serious Series: Serious Punch

This man was giving Boros a rather hard time. Nothing seemed to be working to damage him. Never on any other planet before could someone make Boros try this hard to even try to put a scratch on them. But that's what this human was doing. This bald warrior they called Saitama was giving him a much harder fight than he ever thought possible. However, he was still confident that he could win. Even though this man had punched off his right arm, he still had plenty of options left.

"You were a worthy opponent!" Boros said to him.

"But the end is near. My species survived the struggle for existence on a harsh planet. We possess the greatest natural healing in the universe. And I have the greatest healing, physical performance, and potential energy of us all."

His stump began to twitch and pulse as he spoke.

"In seconds, I can close a wound that would kill you. Concentrating energy in my destroyed arm generates explosive healing..."

The stump exploded outwards in a heap of flesh, quickly going from a mass of skin into a fully formed hand, dripping with bodily juices.

Holding the hand up for Saitama to see, he continued talking.

"Meanwhile, your wounds merely increase. As you gradually weak-"

"Shut up"

Boros was silenced by the bald hero's words. He didn't know what to think being told to shut up by a human.

Still with his head smoking from the last hit that the alien invader had landed on him, Saitama looked at Boros with a bored expression on his face.

"Enough Jibber Jabber! Are we about done here?"

The alien stood there, confused about what he meant if they were done. Did he mean the battle or talking? Why was he interrupted? Was this battle...boring to him?

Boros started to increase his energy, rather angry with Saitama for being bored with such an epic fight. If he was bored, he would show him something to make him fear for his life!

"No...we aren't done yet." he told his opponent while charging. His hair and skin began to change in colour, becoming white. His hair lengthened and his eyes turned black. He could feel his power skyrocket and go far beyond anything he would be able to handle normally.

"Meteoric Burst!"

After calling out the name of his new form, he surged forward with speed far surpassing what he was used too. The speed was so great that it even caught Saitama by surprise.

The alien landed a solid hit in the bald hero's face, sending him flying by the force of it and causing a massive wave of heat to envelop a large portion of the ship due to the sheer force that was exerted in the punch.

Boros wasn't going to let Saitama have a chance to recover. He followed after him quickly, unleashing a flurry of blows onto him. Due to how fast the two were going and how hard he was hitting, the structures of the ship crumbled and melted away as they passed by them. Boros paid no attention to the buildings that he was ramming into during his attacks. They might as well have been paper trying to stop a sniper bullet.

Grabbing onto his cape, the transformed alien twirled him around a couple of times and threw him across the ship. He quickly followed and punched Saitama downwards.

As he was falling down, Boros took the opportunity to use momentum on his side. He fell downwards nearly to the ground, but pulled up and started flying upwards at high speeds towards his enemy. Using his full strength combined with the speed of which he was moving, he kneed Saitama in the gut.

The sheer force of his strike caused electricity to fly around them as Boros sent him flying out of the atmosphere and to the moon.

Looking up, it seemed that he had finally won this fight. And just in time too. It didn't seem like he would be able to keep this form for much longer.

"Like anaerobic exercise, this places a large burden on the body."

He started to talk to himself to try to calm himself down after a fight. He couldn't stop breathing heavily from the stress of being in Meteoric Burst, but he would be able to go out of it as soon as he could calm himself.

"So I only use it to end a fight quickly."

After saying that to himself, a large explosion to his right caught his attention. Quickly, he got into a fighting position, ready to take on whatever had caused that explosion.

He was shocked to see that the same bald hero that he had just sent into orbit was now standing right in front of him, totally unscathed. Except for his clothing.

"Whoa." The human said.

"I made it!"

Boros stared in shock at the sight in front of him.

"I know that I don't have much time left in this form." He said as he started to run towards his opponent.

"But I want to hit him with all I've got!"

Letting out a roar of rage, he propelled himself forward towards his target and unleashed a massive combo of attacks onto him. However, it became evident that these attacks had no effect on him after Saitama punched him straight in the eye on his chest, sending him flying.

Even though he had no mouth in this form, Boros's skin along his jawbone split apart to allow the massive amount of blood that had come up to exit. He was in extreme pain, but he wasn't about to stop fighting. This was the best fight he's ever had in his life. The prophecy was true, and he would make sure that he was going to be the victor of this battle.

"Yes...You are indeed worth defeating, Saitama!"

Before he could even react after making that statement, the hero was already in front of him.

"Consecutive Normal Punches."

The strength of these punches caused his body to be blown apart, and it took a sheer force of will to force his healing to pull himself back together. Even though he was having an exciting battle, Boros couldn't help but note something.

'Why does he sound so...bored?'

Nothing had changed since the beginning of this fight, had it? This human wasn't enjoying the battle in the slightest. He was too bored. Too strong. Boros shook that thought out of his head.

'Even if he is too strong for any of the attacks up until now, this next attack will be his end!'

"In that case...I have another finishing move," he told Saitama.

He began to glow with energy, electricity flying from his body and melting the metal on the ship as if it was a hot knife through butter.

"I'll release all my energy, blasting you and this planet to hell!"

The electricity moved away from the ship and onto the ground, threatening to hit the heroes below. Knowing that this attack could destroy the planet, Saitama got rather concerned.

After all, he lived here.

"Collapsing Star, Roaring Cannon!"

Boros fired his attack, a massive beam of energy heading straight for Saitama. If this hit him, it would go through the ship and hit the planet, either exploding on impact to peel away the surface of the earth and leave it inhospitable for life, or it would dig straight through the Earth and reach the core, exploding there and causing the Earth's destruction from the inside out.

Seeing that Saitama got serious about this attack made Boros feel rather happy.

"Well, I've got a finishing move too."

This made Boros get concerned himself.

"Killer Move..."

...No

"Serious Series..."

"No no no..."

"Serious Punch!"

With this, Saitama put effort into his punch this time, punching the beam directly and causing it to split, redirecting it harmlessly to the sides and into space.

Meanwhile, there was a massive shockwave of death heading straight for Boros.

"NONONONONONONO!"

Boros was blown away by both the shockwave and the wind, going dozens of times the speed of sound. He could feel pieces of his body tearing off from the force of the punch, and as he started to slow down and no longer be affected by the punch, he was little more than a mass of limbless flesh.

"So...this is the result of the prophecy?" he asked himself.

"Was this all a lie? Was I never meant to find a match in power? Was I instead meant to meet my demise?"

Boros started to fall down, no longer flying, and he looked around to observe his surroundings.

"...Such a beautiful world...I'm glad I was stopped before I destroyed it...It'll be a good resting place."

However, there was a spot not that far away where it seemed rather dead. It was nothing but destruction there. And falling from the sky was...a massive...ship.

Boros thought for a second before coming to a conclusion.

"Wait...that's my ship...but he punched me away from my ship...so why is my ship..."

The revelation hit Boros nearly as hard as Saitama did.

'That...That bastard punched me around the fucking world!'

Looking down where he was falling, he saw something that looked familiar. An arm. More specifically his arm. But that wouldn't make sense, he lost his limbs before he began falling...Wait...

'HE PUNCHED ME AROUND THE FUCKING WORLD SEVERAL TIMES?!'

Boros was only a few hundred feet from the ground now.

"Saitama...you truly are...too strong."

The alien lost consciousness before he hit the ground. Shortly afterwards, his body reverted out of Meteoric Burst and back into his base form. He started to slowly regenerate, but his body was soon moved away from the spot he landed.

Boros's eyelid fluttered open, the light blinding him. Why was it so bright? Shouldn't it be dark right now? Propping himself up, he rubbed his eye to try to get it adjusted to the current lighting. When he opened it again, he saw that he wasn't on his ship. It was unlike anything that he's been in.

"What is this? A native residence?" he asked himself.

Taking a look around he saw that it wasn't exactly...that big. In fact, it seemed sort of messy as well. And why was he on the floor?

Something made a noise to his left, catching his attention. Looking over to it, he saw a human holding a dripping rag in her hands, seemingly petrified. Looking at her, she managed to mumble one word before closing her eyes and expecting the worst.

"Fuck..."


	2. Boros's Refuge

Boros didn't know what was going on. He thought that he was going to die, but now he was in the residence of a native. While he wasn't in any danger whatsoever, he didn't exactly know how to deal with this. If he attacked this human, then he might attract attention to himself. And right now, he could feel that he wasn't exactly in the best of conditions right now.

"Human. Where am I?"

The girl didn't exactly know why this monster was just talking to her instead of just killing her, but maybe she would be able to get out of this alive if she said the right things.

"Um...You're in my house." she said, only a slight tinge of fear evident in her voice.

Boros could tell that she was terrified, however. She was trying to hide the fear, but she couldn't stop the shaking of her body.

Boros got up and looked at the rag that was in her hand. Immediately, he got suspicious. The reward for taking down a threat his level must be enormous, wasn't it? Was this human attempting to use some sort of gas to put him out, or even try to kill him? It seemed very unlikely that anything on the planet could possibly kill him, aside from Saitama. But even still, he didn't want to take any chances.

"What is this?" He asked the human, pointing at the still dripping rag.

She blinked a couple of times before looking down at it nervously.

"Well, um...This is a cold rag that I was going to put on your forehead..."

A cold rag? What was that supposed to do? Perhaps the liquid used to cool the rag was toxic or acidic? No, it couldn't be acidic, the girl was holding it with her bare hands. Then maybe it was toxic, then? That couldn't be it, either. If it was toxic, this human wouldn't be so stupid to hold it with no protection. Perhaps there was an explosive hidden inside of the rag, or maybe it was meant to give off a soothing odor in order to put him to sleep so that she could assassinate him? That second hypothesis isn't that possible, due to the fact that she could have easily tried to do it while he was out. She may have tried to do so, but failed, and was trying to keep him asleep so she could find a way to put him down for good. Maybe that could lead to the bomb in the rag? But that wouldn't work on him, he managed to regenerate after a Serious Punch and being flung around the world possibly dozens of times in nearly a second.

As Boros pondered all of this, the girl looked at him, confused as to why he looked so deep in thought after telling him that it was a rag.

'Hasn't this guy heard of a rag, before? You'd think monsters would at least have that kind of knowledge.'

"So, um...I see you're better now. You can, uh...leave now?"

Boros snapped out of his thinking, to look at the girl. She wasn't trying to make him lay down so she could put the bomb rag on him? Confused, he grabbed the rag and started feeling it over, trying to locate where the bomb could be in it.

This greatly confused the girl, as it would confuse anyone to see a one-eyed blue man with purple hair fondling a towel like it held the secrets of the universe.

"What...What the fuck are you doing?"

The alien didn't look up from what he was doing, answering her question simply.

"Looking for the bomb."

This only confused the girl more. Bomb? What bomb? Why the fuck is this guy looking for a bomb in a towel?

"Look, there is no bomb, I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore, all I know is that you sorta need to get out and live your life. I helped you out, I've done my part, maybe you'll be one of the few that I've helped that have changed their ways and become good or something, just get out."

While Boros didn't really trust the human much, but given the amount of power that he felt from this girl, he could tell that she would be very stupid or very brave to be anywhere near any type of explosive. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave yet. He was still way too weak from the battle with Saitama and was too tired to use Meteoric Burst to fight back or get away. He needed to recover.

He moved over to the nearby table and put the rag on it, then turned to his "savior".

"I thank you for helping me, but I won't be able to leave this place for quite some time. I need to rest more. I'm far too weak, and if I go out there, there's a chance that I will be attacked and taken down by the warriors you refer too as heroes."

Great. Just perfect. A monster was making himself at home in her home. Now she's going to have to sleep with one eye open to try to prevent herself from being eaten by this creep.

"Fine. I guess. But if you try anything, I won't hesitate to get the heroes, got it?"

Boros smiled, not because of the human's compliance, but because he wouldn't need to clean up the gore in the house he would need to cause if she denied him.

"You have my word."

"Good. Now, we might as well know each other's names so I don't have to call you Eye Guy."

Eye Guy wasn't exactly a name that Boros liked that much. Or at all. He gritted his teeth angrily for a minute before calming down. It was just a name. A name that wasn't going to be used at all.

"My name is Lord Boros, Dominator of the Universe."

"Boros, huh?... Well, I might use Eye Guy on occasion."

"Don't."

Boros had a serious look on his face. He didn't like this nickname. He didn't like it at all.

"Fine fine. My name's Uramoto Kino. Looks like we're going to be hanging out a lot, huh, Boros-san?"

San? This title was rather beneath him, but Boros knew that this human didn't know any better. It was best to inform her instead of punishing her right away. After all, she was ignorant.

"The correct honorific for me is 'Sama'. Be sure to use this in the future, or else I will teach you your place."

Kino looked up at him, sorta annoyed.

"Hey, listen, you may be a monster, but don't go thinking you're royalty or some kind of god or something. The most you're getting is 'San', and you're lucky I don't use something like 'Chan'."

"No."

Boros looked at her, getting annoyed at this humans insolence. He knew that she didn't know who he was. How could she possibly know that? But it was very obvious who was the stronger of the two. Yet she was here, acting as if she was talking to one of her own instead of a superior?

Kino smiled, enjoying this a little too much.

"Hey, maybe I should call you 'Kun'. That'd be cute."

She could see the veins of Boros's head from the anger now. She knew that she was hitting a nerve, but she thought that the idea of heroes coming after him if he hurt her would keep her from getting hurt. Besides, she helped him. Monsters couldn't be that bad, could they?

"How about 'Bo'?"

He'd had enough. Boros grabbed her by the throat in the blink of an eye and held her up. He wasn't going to allow her to be so blatantly disrespectful to one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

"You insolent worm, you dare mock me?! Calling me a child?! I should wipe you from existence, but currently, the only thing keeping me from needing to go outside and potentially exposing myself is you. So you should consider yourself lucky. Now, if you are wise, you will corporate and assist me in my recovery. If not, then I can just kill you and flatten this entire city. What do you choose?"

Kino was practically shitting herself right now. The threat of heroes didn't deter him, and his statement of leveling the city meant that he was...potentially a Dragon class threat. She knew that heroes wouldn't be able to do much against this guy, so the best option for both her and the world was obvious. She nodded frantically, knowing how much she could have fucked up just then.

Boros grinned and let go of her, letting her fall to the floor. She coughed from how hard he was squeezing her neck and rubbed the area that he had grasped.

"That's gonna leave a mark..."

The sound of growling made her stiffen. Looking up, she expected to see an angry Dragon Class leering over her. But instead of that, she saw Boros, looking down at his stomach.

"It appears...that I'm rather hungry. Human, prepare me a feast. I've fought hard recently, so I expect no less than your best."

Kino knew not to try anything that would make him mad. After all, he could kill her easily, and all the people in the city, too. Even if he was exaggerating his strength, he was still a major threat to her. Demon level could be a problem for even some S class. Tiger and Wolf were also strong, although not nearly as strong as Demon.

She knew that if she didn't make him happy and satisfied, then death would spread. And it would be her fault.

"Yes...Boros-sama."

She felt weird saying a name with the honorific 'Sama'. She usually didn't care about anyone enough to use it. But in this case, it was life or death. She was going to choose the option of life.

Getting off the ground, she went into her small kitchen and got out the pots and pans.

"I guess I'm going to need to cook, aren't I?"

Opening the fridge, she took out some ingredients for what she was going to make. She was going to try to make udon, a rice bowl, and she was going to try to make sushi as well. She wasn't anything close to a chef, but she knew how to cook. A little.

After waiting for half an hour, Boros's patience ran out.

"Where is the feast that I requested human?" he yelled from the table.

There was the sound of panicked footsteps and a storm of curses that followed his call. After a few more minutes, Kino came back out with a tray of food. A bowl of rice, a plate of nigiri, sushi, and sashimi, and a bowl of Udon. After it was placed in front of him, Boros stared at the small amount of food before looking up at her.

"Is...Is this what humans call a feast? Does your species not eat much?"

Kino was blushing a bit due to the lack of food.

"No...This isn't a feast at all...I just...sorta didn't have much food in the house. I don't eat as much as others due to how small I am."

The alien looked her over more than the quick glance he did before. She was definitely small. Much smaller then Saitama was. One would even confuse her as a child if it wasn't for her breasts. He could see how she wouldn't require much nutrition and combining that knowledge with the possibility that she could also have a small stomach, it was rather obvious why she wouldn't have much food in the house.

Boros turned his attention back to the food in front of him. This was a meer snack compared to what he was used too. But it would have to do for the time being until the human could go out and get more.

He started with the rice bowl. It looked relatively appetizing, with what appeared to be vegetables and seasoning on the top, along with a weird yellow blob as well. He paid no attention to it and scarfed it down. Normally he would enjoy a meal, but right now he was far too hungry. Although, what he tasted of it was rather good.

Afterward, he focussed on the sushi plate. He quickly ate the sushi and nigiri, and happily tore into the sashimi when he realized it was a type of meat. Kino was watching the food she had prepared for the alien be devoured in mere seconds when it would have taken her nearly an hour. She started to become rather worried about what her food bill could potentially become in the future.

Boros thoroughly enjoyed the food so far, so he was eager to dive into the Udon. Knowing that the food of this planet was delicious, he used his chopsticks to get a massive heap of noodles and took a big bite of them. After taking the bite, he froze solid, eye wide open in shock.

The rice bowl was good with the combination of the rice, vegetables, and that odd yellow glob. The sushi plate was delicious with the creamy meat. But this...this was...

Boros fell over and began clenching his stomach in pain, causing Kino to get concerned.

"Hey, are you ok? What just happened?"

Still clutching his stomach and curled into the fetal position on the floor, the alien grunted in pain.

"Never before in all of my existence...have I tasted anything so vile..."

This slightly angered Kino. He was fine until the Udon and the Udon was the only thing that she had really cooked. The Rice Bowl and the Sushi she followed instructions, but the Udon was her own special recipe, with her own combination of seasonings.

"It's not that bad! I'll have you know that I'm a good cook, and I have been told so multiple times!"

Boros didn't seem to hear her at all.

"I was wrong to assume there was no substance on this planet that could possibly poison me..."

"HEY!"

It would seem that Boros entering into Kino's life would cause her days to become much more eventful.


	3. Helper of All

After spending quite some time recovering from Kino's horrible cooking, Boros managed to sit up and drink the tea that was offered to him by her, albeit wearily. He didn't want to get poisoned again. After drinking the tea, he faced her with an annoyed stare.

"I presume you can't cook at all."

Kino looked away and growled a little. She wanted to think that she was a good chef, but her visitor's reaction to eating her cooking made her think that maybe she wasn't that good. Or maybe he wasn't used to it due to being a monster? That could be it. It had to be. After all, all the other guests she had at her house, on the rare occasion she did invite someone over, they all complimented her cooking and said it was good. So far, Boros was the only monster that had eaten her cooking. She was now confident that it was because he was a monster that he didn't enjoy her cooking.

"I can cook, but I don't think you can eat food for humans. After all, monsters usually eat all sorts of gross things, right?"

The alien just stared at her, wondering if she was serious or just in denial.

"I ate the other things and they were fine. The moment I took a bite of that last thing, however, it felt as if my innards were being torn asunder by some unholy force of nature."

Kino sat silent for a moment, trying to think of anything that could let her think that her cooking was at least somewhat good.

"...Maybe you can only eat meat? After all, you do have rather sharp teeth. That could be it, right?"

Boros thought for a moment. This could potentially be the answer as too why he didn't enjoy the food on this planet besides the meat. The meat was definitely delicious. That white stuff might have been the eggs? That could be the problem...But wait, didn't he eat vegetables on the bowl of the white stuff? In that case, it couldn't be that he could only eat the meat of this planet, and the plants were poisonous to him.

"On that bowl of pearl-like eggs, I ate what appeared to be plants. If that is the case, then it isn't a matter of me not being able to consume the fruits and vegetables of this world. It's just that you can't cook for shit."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT IT SO BLUNTLY, DAMMIT!"

There wasn't any other excuse that she could think of to try to make it seem that her cooking was good. It was evident that the guests lied to her now that she thought about it. They did look rather sick when they left, but she thought that it was because they ate too much.

While Kino worried about her cooking, Boros looked around the cluttered apartment. It was definitely a mess, and being the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, he didn't like to be surrounded by garbage. He was used to having his own room just for his throne, along with a massive bedchamber and chefs that would bring him whatever food he wished at any time he wants. Here...it was like a small room with a bathroom and a kitchen connected to it. It also had a mat on the ground, a table, and a TV. All in all, not very much.

'I guess I just need to suffer this to be so for now, until I can get enough of my strength back to go somewhere more spacious.'

There was something that he was wondering, however. Something that he couldn't get off his mind.

"Human, why did you help me? If you knew that you were in peril when I awoke, why do something so stupid?"

Kino looked up from her temporary despair of not being the cook she thought she was and sighed.

"Ok, so, I like to save any monsters or heroes that I see if they're hurt. I never let them know who did it, but I always help them. When I think they're gonna wake up, I take them outside and I leave a note. If it's a hero, I give them a note that says, 'You were hurt in your battle, so I took care of you.' And I sign it with the fake name of Gino. I didn't know what else to use. If it's a monster, I pretty much do the same thing, only I put the name Cyte instead."

Saving both heroes and monsters alike? That was something that Boros didn't expect to hear. Saving the allies along with the enemies. That didn't exactly seem like the smartest thing to do. It was like she was a Savior to all.

"Why the fake names? Are you afraid that you'll be discovered if you use your true name?"

She blushed a bit and looked down.

"Actually, I use Gino as a prototype for a character I wanna use in short stories that I write, and Cyte is the name of a Silevoboden character of mine that I really liked. So, you know."

Boros had never heard of a creature such as a Silevoboden, so the thought of a potentially fearsome creature to battle intrigued.

He sat down across from Kino and looked at her intently.

"Tell me what manner of creature this Succubus is. Is it fierce? Deadly? Can it destroy cities or even planets?"

The girl wasn't expecting an onslaught of questions from the alien asking about one of her creations. After all, her stories weren't anything special.

"Well, basically a Silevoboden would be considered a Dragon level to God level threat if it existed, but so would most of my species if they were real. I guess you can say they're pretty much Demonic Dragons that have a humanoid form. Although some of them may have a Succubus or Incubus demon half."

The fact that they didn't exist disappointed Boros slightly, but he still wanted to know one more thing.

"What is this Succubus Incubus monster?"

Kino's face became a deep red as she thought about a way to put this that was the least embarrassing. She didn't exactly have any knowledge on how to word things properly and usually put things bluntly or hinted at things.

"Well, um...A succubus is...Well...Uh..."

Boros looked expectantly at her, anticipating some sort of world-ending beast that could pose a major threat to the universe.

"A succubus is a female demon that uh...is a sex demon."

All interest that Boros had of the species immediately vanished as he got up to see what he could do.

'A demon of sex? How disappointing, I expected the species to be a warrior race.'

Being disappointed seemed to be a theme for today. Lose the best battle of his life, get poisoned by what he thought was good food, and get let down by what he thought would be an epic monster race.

He stopped in his tracks suddenly. He felt like something was missing. Like something wasn't right. Looking down, he confirmed his suspicions. He was still naked. Turning to the human getting off of the floor to take care of the dishes, he asked her a simple question.

"May I get some clothes?"

It was quite a simple question. However, to Kino, it was not that simple of a question. All this time, she had thought that he was in some sort of skin-tight suit. After all, she couldn't see anything down there. However, this revelation was something that proved to be a bit too much for the girl.

Her face turned even redder at the knowledge that she was in the presence of a nude alien, which was something that not many people would be able to say and mean it.

"I-I'm sorry, but I d-don't have any clothes that could fit y-you..." she stammered out.

Kino was tiny, and Boros was massive. If they were to stand side by side, Kino would come up to about Boros's waist. And due to her love of showing skin, she didn't have anything that would cover Boros in the slightest.

Grabbing her wallet, she got on her shoes and opened the door.

"I'm going to go and get you some clothing that you can wear. I'll be back soon. Please don't trash the place. Please?"

Her face was still very red, but she had calmed down a bit to where she no longer had a stammer. Boros looked at her as she went out the door and closed it.

"...Why did I have to become stranded on the strangest of planets?"


	4. Boros's Feast

Kino quickly walked through Y city to go to the store for clothes. She knew that Boros was really big, so she'd have to get XXL clothes. Although maybe...she should get XXXL clothing? She didn't know exactly how large he was, but she knew that he was a giant compared to her. Her clothing was just XXS due to how small she was, but clothes of that size wouldn't even come close to fitting on him. After thinking a little bit, she just decided to play it safe and get him 4XL clothing. If it was too big, she'll just return it and get XXXL.

Lucky, the trip to the store was relatively uneventful for her. No monsters came out to attack anyone, so that meant that she was safe for now. Immediately, she went to the clothing section and started searching. The prices were...rather high though. She may be able to afford all this, but she might need to get a better job in order to actually live.

Once she was done gathering all the clothes, she sighed. This was going to cost quite a lot of money. Shoes, socks, a couple of shirts and a couple of pairs of pants. She also got a hoodie that she sorta liked. It said Oppai. Maybe it'll fit on Boros? She took the cart up to the checkout and waited as the cashier scanned her items.

"That'll be 15,746 Yen, please."

Yep, it was quite a lot of money...

Pulling out her wallet, she took out the Yen notes and handed it to the waiting cashier. After getting her change, she took the bags and started walking home, but her stomach stopped her. Maybe she should stop by a restaurant and get some food? Thinking back to how Boros was eating, she knew that he definitely wouldn't complain about more food. And maybe she could get some food for herself and that monster she was taking care of in the sewers.

She stopped by a restaurant on the way and got quite a lot of takeout. She was never one to enjoy eating out, so she usually would bring it home to eat anyway. But this...was way too much. The bags containing food such as sushi, tempura, yakitori, gyoza, and onigiri outnumbered the bags with the clothes by at least 5 to 1. Maybe there might be leftovers?

She walked into an alley and set down the bags, arranging a bag to contain some of every food, but mostly sushi.

"There we go, I know she's going to enjoy this."

Knocking on a manhole that was underneath her, she waited as it slowly slid open and a pure black figure peaked out of the hole. Seeing that it was Kino, she seemed to relax.

"Oh, thank god, it's just you, Cyte. Sorry, I've been sorta jittery since that bald guy ripped the weeds out of my head."

Kino picked up the bag she had arranged and handed it to the monster, who eagerly took it.

"It's fine, Kombu. It's good you're cautious, it'll keep any heroes from killing you while you're still recovering."

Kombu was a monster that used to have a head full of seaweed that she could control at will. Having a head full of sword-like tentacles as strong as steel was rather nice for her. She even managed to defeat a couple of A class heroes with them. But then a bald guy came along and ripped her weeds out, saying that he had forgotten to buy Kombu soup stock. Afterward, she had no way to really defend herself from heroes, so she escaped into the sewers and ran. She managed to meet Kino in Y City, and the human posed as a monster in disguise, like she normally did with monsters. Ever since then, she's been taking care of Kombu until she can fend for herself again.

Kombu eagerly started looking through the bag, obviously hungry.

"Oh, sweet! You brought Sashimi! Reminds me of home."

Kombu quickly ripped off the tops of multiple takeout boxes and began devouring the raw fish with both her hands and tentacles.

"I see your seaweed is growing back nicely," Kino stated.

The only answer she received was a nod as the Tiger level continued to eat. They may not have been that long yet, but it was enough for her to multitask eat.

"Well, I'm gonna head out, ok? Take care of yourself."

As she was leaving the alley, Kino heard the manhole slide close. She sighed in relief, glad that Kombu was still convinced that she was a monster in disguise.

"I swear, I'm gonna get myself killed, one of these days..."

Out of all the monsters that she had helped, Kombu was the only one that had actually seen what she looked like. It was difficult to convince her that she was a monster without showing any monster form to her, but it worked. Especially since Kombu didn't really have any means of attacking or defending. She just sorta had to accept it.

Kino hurried home and unlocked the door, praying to anything that was holy that the inside was still intact. Opening the door, she saw Boros...doing sit-ups.

"What...the fuck are you doing?"

Without stopping, he answered the question with a question.

"How do you not know what exercise is?"

'Bitch, what?'

"No, I mean why are you doing exercise? Isn't it sorta pointless for monsters?"

Sighing, the alien stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She can't be serious, right?

"I got strong by training. I was defeated in battle recently by an opponent that I stood no chance against. I must become stronger in order to beat him, but due to this small space I'm restricted to, I am extremely limited on what training I can do. For that reason, I must do basic training, such as sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups. However, this will most likely not do anything at all to increase my strength, and will instead just be a past time."

Kino looked at him for a while, but shook her head and set the bags down.

"You know, you could have just said that you could get stronger by training, I didn't need a fucking story."

Grabbing some of the clothes from the bag, she tossed them to him.

"Just get dressed already. I brought food, so once you're done putting them on you can dig in."

Nothing more needed to be said. Boros quickly put on the clothes and got to the table as Kino was putting some of the takeout on it. He waited as she finished putting the food on the table and as she took a couple of the boxes for herself.

'At least he has manners.' she thought to herself.

Before she could even open her own box, Boros had snatched up one of his own, tore off the top, and started scarfing it down. The way he was acting, he was starving to death.

'And I take that back.'

She ate slowly, savoring the food. Meanwhile, the alien across from her seemed to not be slowing down, quickly devouring the food that was in front of him. While he was thoroughly enjoying it, Kino knew that he wasn't tasting the food to its full potential. But that was his loss for being such a pig.

Within minutes, all of Boros's food was gone, and nothing but a pile empty boxes to his left. At least one good thing about his eating is that not a single crumb remained. She didn't have to sweep up any mess, so that was good. However, now she could feel his gaze on her. More specifically, her food. He was watching how she was eating it, dipping the sushi into soy sauce, sashimi into spicy mayo, tempura into tempura sauce. He was confused about why she was doing this.

"Human, why do you dip such succulent dishes into those liquids? Won't that corrupt the flavor?"

Kino stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. She was expecting him to be joking, but she saw that he was visibly confused.

"Wait, you've never heard of condiments?"

He didn't even have to answer for her to know. The look of pure confusion he had on his face told her everything.

"Ok, so, what we do is we sometimes dip our food in sauces to make it taste better. I do it a lot with a bunch of food."

The knowledge that such delicious food could taste even better made Boros interested in tasting it. However, he knew that he had eaten his share and that it wouldn't be very noble to take food from someone who wouldn't be able to fight for it. So, he did the only thing he could do. He stared.

The feeling of a giant monster staring at her wasn't the best feeling that Kino had ever felt. In fact, it was rather uncomfortable for her. After another minute, she decided to just hand over the food so she wouldn't feel his glare on her anymore.

The eager alien quickly grabbed the food and dipped a piece of sushi into the soy sauce. He popped it into his mouth and chewed, but stopped as the flavor hit him. Indeed, the flavor of it had been greatly enhanced, and now it was far better than it was before. Now, Boros was eager to discover what each and every dish tasted like with some of these condiments on them.

He grabbed the sashimi and dipped it into the spicy mayo. As Kino watched, she saw that he did it way too much for her liking and hoped that he would like it. He took a massive bite and savored the new flavor he was experiencing. It was creamier than before and had a bite to it, something that Boros thoroughly enjoyed.

All the while he was trying out these new foods, Kino was watching him, sweating a little from anxiety.

'Please don't let him eat the wasabi, please don't let him eat the wasabi.'

Almost as if to mock her prayers, Boros set his eye on the lump of green hell. He picked the entire lump up and put it on a piece of sushi.

"Hey, hold on a sec!"

Kino tried to stop him, but it was too late. Boros had already popped the sushi into his mouth and started chewing. Immediately he noticed that this taste wasn't something that really did anything for the flavor. This disappointed him a bit until he felt the spice. At first, it was bearable for him, but after a few seconds, it quickly proved too much for him.

Knowing what was going to happen as soon as he ate that piece of sushi, Kino had already gotten up and headed for the fridge. He was gonna need a lot of milk for this.

"Here, drink this, it'll help with the spice."

She handed him the carton and watched as he attempted to push through the pain. However, it quickly became evident to him that he wasn't going to succeed. So, he took the milk and began to chug it.

The milk became his saving grace as, slowly but surely, the heat was going away. This must have been a beverage of the gods to alleviate such pain so quickly. After drinking the entire carton, he caught his breath before turning to the human beside him.

"What the hell was that green stuff?"

"That was wasabi. It's really hot, and eating it like what you did was just stupid. If you eat any at all, take a tiny bit and put it on the sushi, then dip the sushi in soy sauce. Or just mix it in with the soy sauce, I don't care."

Boros began to think about this. Wasabi was by far one of the spiciest and most painful to eat foods that he had ever come across. While some of the other food was some of the best.

'It would seem that there is much more to this planet then meets the eye. Delicious foods but some with hellish properties. If just the food is like this, I wonder how the wildlife is, or the culture? I should try to find out what this world is like. That way I can at least survive somewhat here. But first...'

He turned back to his plate. Not all of the food was gone yet. An onigiri was untouched and he still had a bit of sushi and sashimi left.

'I'll finish my feast.'


	5. Testing his Power

Boros knew that the human was trying to make sure he was comfortable, even if it was so he wouldn't kill everyone, but still, he was rather confused about something.

"Why do you humans sleep on a mat placed on the ground? Isn't that uncomfortable to a certain point?"

Kino looked up from her laptop and looked at her mat that served as her bed. There was nothing wrong with it, was there? Sure, some people used bed frames with mattresses on them, but she didn't wanna spend the money for all of that. This was more than enough. However, with Boros around...

"Not all of us, but this is all I need. But uh...you might need to sleep on the couch? Cause that beds mine, and it's too small for you."

Looking at the bed, he could tell that she spoke the truth. His legs would be coming off the mat, and it didn't look entirely comfortable. However, the sofa was slightly larger. Still not nearly big enough for him, but it was better than the bed or floor.

Going over to it, he tested it out by laying on it. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but a few pillows would change that for him. It wouldn't change the fact that his legs hung over the side of the sofa, though.

He sighed in frustration. Why was everything on this planet so annoyingly small? The houses, the furniture, and the food as well. Even the human he was now living with was small among this small world! He couldn't train, he couldn't walk outside without risking endangering himself, and he most certainly wouldn't be able to fit into a disguise with his height.

He had to entertain himself with something. Looking around the room, he noticed that the only thing that he could use at the moment was a TV. The computer was currently being used by Kino, and he didn't want to risk angering her. That might cause her to stop bring such delicacies home. Maybe there might be something interesting that this planet had to offer on their televisions?

Grabbing what seemed like the remote, he started to press buttons, unaware of what each one did. After a little bit, he pressed the power button and watched as the TV sprung to life. It began to display the News to him, which showed the aftermath of the Attack of City A. The city...looked almost completely rebuilt into a massive structure that was the Hero Association HQ. That couldn't have been right. His ship destroyed nearly all of it, they couldn't have rebuilt it so fast. Wait a minute...

"WHERE'S MY FUCKING SHIP?!"

His yelling made Kino jump and look at him quickly, scared for a bit. Meanwhile, Boros was trying to find out how his ship was missing and where it had gone. It had just crashed onto that city a couple of hours ago, and it was gone already? He was only out for...a couple of hours? Turning to the startled human on the floor, he asked a very serious question.

"Human. How long was I out for?"

"Oh, um...I don't usually keep track of the days...Maybe 2 or 3 weeks? Honestly, I don't know how you survived that long."

Oh. That long. That would explain why his ship was gone, then. And why he was so hungry as well. But that would mean that the humans were now in possession of his ship. Which also meant that he was now trapped her. Permanently.

"God...dammit."

This planet was constantly flipping him off. It was almost like it was revenge for nearly blowing it up. With Saitama on this world, there would be no way for him to take it over. He wouldn't even be able to wreak havoc without him possibly showing up. But maybe there was a way to get stronger and beat him? There were monsters on this planet that Kino spoke of. Perhaps he could use them as training dummies? It was worth a shot.

Maybe if he stuck to the rooftops, he'd be able to find monsters and test out their strengths? Getting up, he started to take off his clothing so it wouldn't get damaged if he did get into a fight. This, however, didn't sit too well with Kino.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STRIPPING FOR?!"

Boros looked at her, confused as too why she was yelling. Sure, clothes were nice to wear, but they weren't necessary. It was just a sort of luxury is all. In fights, it isn't that good of an idea to wear them, because they might be destroyed. Just like his armour was when Saitama punched him.

"I'm going to be heading out. I wish to test my strength on monsters that may be nearby. I don't want my clothes to get damaged in case of any major battles."

"But you can't run around naked, wear something to make yourself decent!"

Wait. Decent? Was wearing clothes considered common courtesy or something on this planet? That was an odd concept to him. It would seem like every time the humans did battle, they would damage their clothing. It seemed rather stupid to him. He wasn't going to use such a useless rule. He would do things his own way.

Leaving the clothes on the couch, he went out the door and jumped onto the building's roof. From here, he could see that it was a relatively good view. But nothing seemed to be going on. This was rather disappointing to Boros. Nothing to do here. Maybe he could move onto a different city and check it out? Yea, that would be the best option.

He decided not to go anywhere near the city he had wiped out a couple of weeks prior, and instead ran through part of it in search of a different city. Due to how fast he was able to run, he managed to reach it within minutes. He quickly hopped onto the roof of one of the buildings and began to look around the area.

There wasn't much going on here, either, so he decided that maybe it was best to search the city in case any monsters were secretly hiding. He was looking forward to seeing if they were as strong as he thought they were. He heard the cry of a human and thought that maybe he was spotted, but he was quickly proven wrong when he saw that there seemed to be a lizard monster terrorizing a group of humans.

"Excellent! A monster that I can test my strength on. This may be a glorious battle!"

Before he could even act, there was already someone there. A man with long, blond hair standing near the monster. The moment that the monster saw him, he stopped attacking and seemed afraid. Moments later, the monster collapsed and began to beg for forgiveness. This got Boros interested in this new human. Who was this man that could make a monster surrender by just glaring at him? And what was this sound that he was hearing?

He decided to track this man to see what he was capable of. The humans down there called him King. Maybe he was the ruler of this planet? Fighting him may be interesting, but what if he was strong like Saitama was? he wouldn't stand a chance. For now, it was best to simply observe him, and then attempt to gauge how strong he was afterward. As it looked like, it didn't look like he needed to wait for long.

Minutes after King had dealt with the lizard monster, a giant robot approached him. It looked powerful to Boros. Maybe he'd be able to see this King fellow fight it?

"I am G4, a machine god the Organization made." the robot stated.

Looking down at King, he scanned his face to confirm his identity.

"You are King, the strongest hero. I will obliterate you!"

The strongest hero? Boros scoffed at this nonsense. The strongest was Saitama. That he had no doubt. But maybe this man was a close second? The crowd of humans that were behind King began to cheer King on, waiting for him to attack the machine.

Looking up at the giant mechanical monster, King didn't look too phased at all by it.

"Organization? And you know that I am King, a Class S Rank 7 hero and the strongest man on Earth?"

Boros could hear a thumping noise that was getting louder by the second. Was that King's heart? G4 didn't respond as the spike ring on its back formed into a sword. It quickly drew it and pointed it at King's face, the blade itself being much larger than King's body.

"I said I came to kill you! This is a test of my Combat A.I.! I cannot gather information if I catch you off guard! So fight at full strength!"

King remained silent for a moment, the beating of his heart being louder and louder, yet his face still showed no signs of any emotions.

"Fine. But first, let me use the John. When nature calls, I fight at half strength. That wouldn't be good for your data."

The robot paused, considering this for a minute. It then sheathed its sword, still staring at King.

"I will wait ten minutes. Each minute you are late, I kill ten people. If you run, this town is finished."

King nodded and walked away to search for a bathroom. Boros wanted to follow King, but there was a monster right in front of him that he could fight! He wanted to test his strength on the monsters that this planet had to offer, but then again, he also wanted to see what King was capable of.

After contemplating his options for a while, he decided that he could potentially find King some other time, but he wouldn't be able to find this monster again. Besides, the streets seemed to be clear since the people ran away, so maybe he could have a good fight with this robot.

Jumping down, he walked towards the hulking robot, eager to begin his fight.

"Machine!" he called out to it.

G4 looked over to Boros, not expecting to see a monster in this area.

"I suggest you move on, monster. I will be engaging in battle soon. Unless you wish to die, your best chance is to evacuate."

Not stopping his stride, the alien walked in front of the robot.

"You will be engaged in a battle. But not with the hero they call King. You will be fighting me, Lord Boros!"

G4 wasn't expecting a monster to challenge it. After all, it was a practical god among machines! A mere monster challenging its power?

"Foolishness."

It quickly drew it sword and swung it into the ground where Boros was, creating a crater from the sheer force of the swing.

However, instead of seeing a sliced in half Boros when it lifted its sword, it saw nothing but rubble. To its left, it heard a chuckle. Swinging its sword quickly in that direction, the only thing the sword sliced was the air. And part of a building.

"Wow, you might be strong. Maybe. But you sure are slow with that big, bulky body of yours."

Boros was rather unimpressed with the result of this monster. It wasn't as strong as he thought it would be, and it was slow as hell. Still, he could make this fun for him before he decided to end the robot's existence.

"Come on, then. Come at me with everything you've got!"


	6. Robot Vs Alien

The monster was fast, G4 could acknowledge that. But in the end, it wouldn't matter. As he was organic, he would tire. But G4 would run for as long as its core would allow it too. For now, it would bide its time, swinging its sword at the monster to tire him out.

Boros, however, was disappointed. They all treat monsters as something to be feared, and they considered this one a strong one. But it was so slow. And judging by the impact it had on the ground, it was also rather weak as well.

'Oh well. Maybe humans are just weak, and a monster like this is a weak one among them? I had my fun toying with him. Guess I'll end this then.'

He stood still, waiting for the next swing of the sword. Sure enough, it came. But he didn't move. No, he was done with playing. He grabbed the sword faster than the robot could register and looked directly at its glowing red eye.

"I wonder if machines here feel fear?"

This monster stopped its sword mid-swing? But how? G4 knew it was a Demon-level threat at the least! How could such a weak looking monster so casually stop its sword? It pulled its sword back and started doing calculations. The monster looked as if he would be a Threat Level of Wolf, Tiger at the most. But he stopped an attack of a Demon Level robot? The only conclusion that it came too was one that would need more testing.

The machine god lunged forward and began to swing his sword with all his might and speed at the one-eyed monster in front of him. But no matter how hard it swung or how fast, its strikes were either blocked, deflected, or caught like they weren't even a threat to him. This allowed it to conclude that the threat it was facing was a High Demon to Low Dragon Level. It knew that it would stand no chance, but this could prove a good test of his Battle A.I.

It observed the monster for a moment, before thrusting its sword towards him. Before it even hit the monster, however, it dug into the ground, causing Boros to become confused. Did the robot just miss him? A roaring sound caught his attention, and as he looked up, he saw G4 flip into the air, bringing its sword with him, and quickly bringing its sword down onto him.

This time, Boros jumped out of the way. This was different than just swinging the sword. Maybe there was more fun to be had with this scrap after all? G4 didn't waste any time with dislodging its sword and coming after its new target. Now using the thrusters on its back, it was much faster now.

It swung its sword in an inwards arch, which Boros caught. Thinking that it had just gotten faster, he was keeping his eye on the sword. He noticed the giant metal fist coming towards him too late, though, and it connected with him, sending him flying into a wall.

Seeing that its opponent had been struck and potentially dazed, G4 saw it as an opportunity to strike once more. Grabbing the hilt of its sword with both hands, it used its thrusters to fly it into the wall, sword pointing at Boros. Its intent was to kill the monster, showing no mercy towards him.

Boros, of course, wasn't fazed by the punch whatsoever but was more irritated that he had allowed such trash to get a hit on him. He noticed the sword coming towards him and decided that it was time to end this fight. When the sword came close to him, he grabbed the blade. The power of the robot combined with the speed of the thrusters was enough to cause him to be pushed into the building behind him. It would be no problem stopping this thing, but the ground underneath him was just too weak.

He was pushed through the remainder of the building before they both came out the other side, on another street entirely. By this time, he was able to get enough of a grip on the ground to stop the robot in its tracks. The rubble that had built up behind his feet also helped with that. Even though its thrusters were still going full blast, G4 wasn't able to budge him anymore. Before it could even calculate a response, Boros used the sword to pick it up and over his shoulder and ram it into the ground. Due to the fact that its thrusters were still on, this aided the force it was bashed into the ground.

Still having the blade in his hands, he twisted it, causing it to snap in two. He was about to attack the machine before he saw that it had a red fur cape. This made him grin evilly. Grabbing onto the cape, Boros used it to start swinging G4 in circles. This reminded him of when he was fighting Saitama in his Meteoric Burst transformation, causing him to smile and laugh a bit.

The cape wasn't strong enough to hold a 24-ton robot for long, though. It quickly ripped after a couple of rotations, which sent the mech flying down the street and into a building. Boros looked at the cape, back at the building, and then back at the cape.

"Looks like I got a blanket, at least!"

He threw the cape up onto a nearby building's roof for him to retrieve later. Turning his attention back to the robot that was now rising out of the rubble, he smiled at it.

"I have to thank you. I was needing a sizeable piece of cloth such as that that was worthy of being my blanket at night."

G4 put its thrusters at full power and launched itself at him. Boros watched as it got closer and he pulled back his fist.

"So thank you."

As the machine threw a punch towards him, Boros responded in kind, punching G4's fist and causing it to cave in on itself. The force of the punch tore its arm off and sent it into back into the building behind him. Before it could even react, he sent another punch into its torso. This caused the massive body to be torn apart and sent back into the building that it had just crawled out of.

Satisfied that he had destroyed it, Boros began to walk towards the building where he threw the cape. Before he could get there, however, he heard rubble being moved. Could that robot still be alive? He turned around to face it, but instead of seeing the massive figure that he was fighting before, he saw a black robot with a domed head walk out of the building. This robot was smaller than him this time. This was a simple annoyance at this point.

The machines head and joints slid open, much to the confusion of Boros. He wasn't confused for long as a massive swarm of lasers shot out of the holes that were exposed now and began to head straight for him. This caught him by surprise, making him dodge out of the way. A few hit his leg, and it actually burnt him. This wasn't good.

Boros kept dodging, trying to think of a way to get to G4 with minimum damage. Sure, none of this was fatal, but if it was to hit him in either of his eyes, the one on his face or the one on his chest, it would hurt like hell. Then he remembered something. He needed to stop this robot NOW.

He looked at the robot and saw his location. Closing his eyes, he ran at it, not caring about the lasers damaging his skin.

"You're not..."

G4 watched as the lasers burnt through skin and bone, going out the other side of his body. Yet he was still coming as if nothing was happening!

"Going to burn..."

Dodging to the right, G4 desperately tried to take down the monster that just ran past it. Or it thought he had just ran past him. Boros turned to the direction that it had dodged, listening for the sound of metal so he would know what direction to turn too. He made a fist and pulled it back, ready to wipe this robot out of existence.

"MY FUCKING BLANKET!"

As he threw this punch, G4 could see that this punch was the last he would need to throw. This punch was death for him.

"Data sent."

This was the last thing that it said before the punch connected with its torso, blowing it apart and causing it mangled parts to fly in all directions. Opening his eyes, Boros began to heal himself from the damage that had been inflicted on him. If he was at peak condition, those lasers wouldn't have even scratched him. But as of right now, he was weakened. However.

"That was a slightly decent warm-up."

G4 was still nothing compared to him. Turning around and jumping into the air, he landed on the roof of the building that he had thrown the cape on. He picked it up and tossed it over his shoulder, smiling at the fact that he had something that was big enough for him, at least.

"I guess I should head back home and give this to the human to wash. Wouldn't want this to be destroyed."

With that, he went in the direction of his new home, jumping from roof to roof until he was out of the city. However, someone else was just coming upon his new kill, sorta disappointed that he had missed out.

"Aw man. Looks like someone got to it before I could. Hey Genos, this was the monster that everyone was running from, right?"

A young looking cyborg walked next to the bald human, inspecting the debris.

"Yes, Sensei. This was the rampaging monster which caused the citizens to flee. It appears as though someone else has defeated it. Should I look for them and punish them for stealing a battle from you?"

"Nah. I don't really care. Although whoever beat it that fast must have been really strong. Maybe I'll get to meet them someday. You never know, maybe he's stronger than me."

Genos looked shocked that this would even be a thought in Saitama-sensei's head. A being stronger than him?

"That is impossible! No one is stronger than you, sensei. You are the rightful owner of the title, Strongest Hero! None could oppose you."

"I don't know. Before a couple of weeks ago, we thought we were alone in the universe. If we were wrong about that, then we might be wrong to think I'm the strongest."

While Genos didn't like the idea of anyone being stronger, Saitama would openly welcome the idea. It would mean that he could get a good fight. Like that Boros guy.

"C'mon, Genos. Let's go have a hotpot."

"Yes, Sensei!"

Before he left, however, the cyborg grabbed the mangled head of the machine and put over his shoulder.

'This may make me more powerful if I give it to Professor Kuseno. I will deliver this to him after sensei and I have the hotpot.'


	7. Quick Update for you guys

Hey Guys. Just here to apologize for not uploading chapters for a while. I'm gonna get back on that soon, don't worry. I just got caught up in life, as well as new projects. Just here to let you know that what's coming next is gonna be rather big so, yea. Gonna take a little time, but I'll try to upload a chapter at least once a week.

For what's coming next, more of Return of Boros, as well as a Dragon ball fanfiction that retells the events taking place since slightly before Goten's birth (right after the Cell Saga) all the way into GT and maybe even dabbling in the fan-made mange of Dragon Ball AF. So yea. Big shit XD.

See ya later guys. Expect uploads. Hopefully...If my lazy ass doesn't get writer's block again.


End file.
